When they least expect it
by WhiteMoonFlower
Summary: Zach and Kendall find themselves in war against Ethan but also find something else.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC.**

_**When they least expect it.**_

Chapter 1

She was gone. Maria was gone. Zach was sitting in his darkened office drink in his hand contemplating the many mistakes he made regarding Maria. He put his drink down on the desk and placed his head in his hands.

"Well Zach you need to hand it to your wonderful son he has done it again," Kendall exclaimed as she burst through his office. Zach looked up at his wife standing in the doorway the light from the hallway surrounding her. It was so bright he could barely see her.

Walking to his desk she asks "Why are you sitting in the dark and drinking so early in the morning I heard of having a little nip to get your juices flowing but I think you should stick to coffee Zach." The closer she got to his desk the closer Kendall was able to see the sadness that swam in Zach's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you I was just"……for once in her life Kendall did not know what else to say.

"It's ok I was just …..meditating. So what has that boy of mine done now? Running over puppies, stealing candy from babies, wait I know he refused to walk granny across the street. Kendall I can't be bothered with the small details of Ethan's coming and goings in the future I would appreciate it if you knocked before coming in my office." Zach turned his chair and faced the window again. "Please leave and close the door behind you."

Kendall was taken aback by his remarks and was about to give him a piece of her mind and walk out of his office slamming the door on her way out but then she saw Zach slowly slouch in his chair she knew it was because of one thing. Maria. "So I take it you know that Maria left Pine Valley this morning. I'm sorry I didn't realize that….you know you would be upset and….. Zach you know me rush head first through that wall then look where I'm going…I'll leave you alone now" she said as she was walking towards the door.

"Wait Kendall I'm sorry I didn't mean to be cross with you I just….," Getting up from his chair Zach finished his drink and slammed the glass on the table so hard it shattered into a million pieces. Kendall jumped and looked at Zach's hand. There was blood.

"Oh My God Zach your hand," but he doesn't even hear her or feel the pain. She grabs his arm makes him sit back down and reaches for the phone. Zach stops her and says "it's not that bad just a couple of scratches no need to alert the media. I have a first aid kit in the top drawer." Kendall exclaims "Zach you might need stitches I should take you to the hospital." Zach says "No hospitals, no doctors just get the First aid kit. Please Kendall no arguments."

Kendall stares at him with bewilderment but does as he asks and grabs the First aid kit from the drawer. She flicks on the small lamp on the desk and takes off her jacket. Zach watches her with new interest and says "I just need the kit you could leave if you want;" Zach reaches to take it from Kendall but she places it behind her back and says "I don't think you can manage with only one good hand besides I got a C in Health so therefore I am better qualified at dressing your wounds than you. Zach smiles a little and says "A C in Health that makes me feel better on the other hand I think we should go to the hospital. Kendall laughs and says "Ok wise guy just sit still because this (holding up the bottle of alcohol) is going to hurt like hell, but first things first I need to take that piece of glass out you're lucky your wife is always prepared for any circumstances that may cross her path." She reaches into her purse and grabs a pair of tweezers, sits on the floor beside him and begins to carefully take out the piece of glass.

Zach winces from the pain and looks at Kendall. He has never been this close to her before. So close that he feel her breathing on his arm, to see a lock of her hair fall softly on her face, and smell her floral fragrance dewy and sweet…he almost reaches to stroke her face but thinks better of it. Kendall can feel Zach's eyes on her. Gently stroking his arm to push his shirt back to his elbow she smells his musky cologne and feels his muscle tighten to her touch. She tries to concentrate and pours the alcohol on the wound. Kendall feels his hand stiffen so she gently blows on his hand to lessen the sting. Zach gazes at Kendal with newfound appreciation. Just touching his hand was sending shivers up her spine and she looks up at him and meets his steadfast gaze. They both lose themselves in each other's eyes. Zach clears his throat and she quickly looks away and continues to clean his wounds, put some anti-bacterial cream, and bandage it.

Looking at her handiwork she exclaims "I should have been a doctor." She shuts up immediately and turns to Zach and says "I think that we might need to go to the hospital because I heard that they made advancements in taking one's foot out of their mouth."

Zach smiles at her and starts to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he was tearing up. Kendall was shocked at his outburst then she started laughing as well. He looks at her and replies "It's ok Kendall. I needed that." She looks meaningfully at him and asks "Are you ok?"

He gets up from the desk and looks out the window "I never thought that I could cause so much pain in someone's life especially to someone that I cared so much for but I'm happy for Maria she gets to start fresh its something a lot of people don't get to. I wish her all the happiness the world could ever give her."

Kendall walks over to Zach and touches his arm and softly says "It's not your fault Zach you were only trying to recapture the love you shared in the desert trying to hold on to it with every fiber in your being. You didn't mean to hurt anyone Maria knows that but you should take comfort in knowing that you were able to share some happiness with someone that you loved even if it was for just a brief moment. Hold on to those moments Zach deep down in your heart and let it keep you warm when it gets too cold. Take it from me those moments are too short and far between." She grabs her jacket and her purse turns to Zach and says "I'll see you later."

Zach grabs her arm and says "You don't have to leave." Kendall says "It's ok I have an appointment with Livia anyway. I'll fill you in when you are ready."

Zach looks at her dumbfounded and says "What do you need to see Livia for? Seriously what's going on?" Kendall responds "No it's not a good time for you it can wait." Pivoting Kendall turns around and starts walking quickly towards the door. Zach walks around her and blocks her way. Kendall has her head down and says "Really Zach its ok we can talk another time. I think it's best if I leave now." Zach caresses her cheek and lifts her chin to look into her eyes startled to see defeat and fear on her face and says "It's a good time now. Tell me. If it concerns you then it concerns me. What is Ethan doing that you have to see Livia for?

Kendall looks at him with tears in her eyes and says "Ethan has filed a petition with the courts to take away Bianca and Miranda's share of Cambias."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC.

Chapter 2

"Well Zach your son has unquestionably done it this time and might I add this is one hell of a lawsuit." Livia stated.

Seated in Livia's office both Kendall and Zach exchanged worried looks. "Exactly what is Ethan doing Livia?" asks Kendall. "Well for starters Kendall Ethan is not taking away Cambias away from Miranda as we originally thought".

"Well that's some good news" interrupted Kendall. "Instead, Livia continues, Ethan is trying to claim back full power of Cambias. He states since his grandfather's will declared that only his heirs, meaning his children, grandchildren, or blood relatives will control his fortune then Bianca has no business making any sort of decisions regarding the Cambias corporation even if it is in Miranda's name."

"That's ridiculous Bianca gave birth to a Cambias Ethan's cousin why should she not have any say to what happens to Miranda's trust" exclaimed Kendall.

"I'm sorry to say this Kendall but Ethan's lawsuit could prove to be very serious. Let's go over the facts here Kendall; Bianca has no Cambias blood in her she only gave birth to a Cambias." Livia explained. "Furthermore Ethan is petitioning that all of Miranda's shares of Cambias go into a trust fund with him named as the sole trustee since he is the only known heir to Cambias of age with the capacity to make executive decisions. In addition Miranda's shares will dispensed back to her when she turns 25 of course with the condition that she graduate college and proves that she is capable of taking control of her shares with Cambias. I can honestly tell you that his lawsuit will definitely be a pain in the ass forgive my language.

Seeing Kendall's face fill with worry and anxiety Livia says "Let's not panic ok guys first things first I need you to contact Bianca and have her fly back to Pine Valley as soon as possible. I have already discussed this with Jackson privately and off the record just between friends and we both feel that I am the best one suited to represent Bianca and Miranda.

"Wait why can't Jackson represent Bianca and Miranda no offense to you Livia but I would feel better with Jackson" says Kendall. "Well Kendall it's not easy as that, Livia says, Ethan is one step ahead of the game and I quote "Jackson Montgomery cannot represent Bianca Montgomery nor Miranda Kane Montgomery in these or any future proceedings since he is the sole legal advisor to the Board of Trustees for Cambias Inc. end quote. Ethan has made it abundantly clear that if Jackson helps in any way shape of form he will make sure that Jackson is disbarred for breach of contract and client confidentiality.

"What!" screamed Kendall "how could he do that Jackson is our stepfather isn't that some sort of conflict of interest."

"Actually it is but since Jackson signed a contract with Cambias Corporation he is obliged to stay in their employment until that contract has been completed which is roughly 10 years. That is unless Ethan fires him which I don't see him doing anytime soon. Ethan is using Jackson as his ace in the hole keeping him in check to ensure that nothing goes awry. Besides even if he does fire him the clause in Jackson's contract states that he cannot use his legal expertise to aid in any suit filed for or against the Cambias Corporation." Livia states.

"I can't believe that Ethan will sink so low to get back at his father" Kendall exclaims. "Actually Kendall, Livia interrupts, it seems to me that his target is you and not Zach."

Zach who has been sitting quietly listening looks up sharply and says" Why would you think that Ethan is targeting my wife. It looks like he's just using them to get to me."

"Let me finish Zach, anything that Ethan had done to hurt you in the past he has always done directly he has never hid behind closed doors. He closed your casinos by taking away your licenses and he accused you of killing Edmund in front of the whole town for God's sakes! No secrets and only straight forward strategic attacks. He is being very upfront about the lawsuit. Ethan is doing this all to hurt Kendall and her family because of her marriage to you. Kendall betrayed him by marrying his worst enemy. Ethan knows how much Bianca and Miranda mean to Kendall and how much hell they have gone through with the Cambias family to get to where they are now. They are all just pawns in his game to hurt her not you. Your involvement in this all is just a happy coincidence to Ethan" Livia explains. "If you will excuse me I need to go file this deposition before end of business today. Remember I need Bianca and Miranda here in Pine Valley as soon as humanly possible. We need to start working fast. Ok"

Kendall looks blankly up at Livia not really hearing her anymore. Livia goes around her desk to hug her and says "Don't worry Kendall I will fight like a bat out of hell to stop Ethan at any cost but I need you to be strong. Zach keep a look out if you come across any information that could be helpful to the case please contact me as soon as possible."

Zach and Kendall leave the office in silence and start walking to the car. Kendall stops and grabs Zach's arm and screams "I don't know how the hell you could be so quiet at a time like this. What are we going to do? What are Bianca and Miranda going to do? How could Ethan do this to Miranda? Kendall begins to pace back and forth saying " I don't understand how he could so callously…my God she's just a baby." She throws her purse down on the floor and just screams. She screams so loud and hard trying to voice her pain and anguish. Kendall collapses to the floor and Zach takes her into his arms and holds her close to him. She fights him at first but then collapses into his arms and starts to cry. Kendall is lost in the sea of her emotions, drowning in hurt and sorrow. She doesn't know how she is going to get back. Kendall realizes that the fight in her is almost gone only to be replaced with sadness, distress, and anguish. She feels a black hole forming in her chest draining her of any hope. Kendall becomes scared and holds on to Zach for dear life. Zach once her enemy now her friend and confidant she clings to him tightly. Kendall looks up at Zach with tears in her eyes but can't find the words to express her pain and just buries her face into his shoulder. Zach is surprised to feel Kendall hold on tightly to him and stunned to see Kendall a formidable woman who has stood up to her enemies and anyone who stood in her way of getting what she wants, crying and losing her will to fight.

They just sit there on the ground two people damaged and scarred so much by love grasping on to the only thing that has felt real to both of them in a long time. Zach strokes his hand down Kendall's back feeling the smoothness of her skin for the first time and breathes in her fragrance. His hand gently travels back up to caress her hair to feel the softness of her curls. Zach holds his breath as he feels her shudder against him.

Kendall shudders at his touch. With Zach's powerful arms around her she feels safe. He has become her savior against the sea of her own inner turmoil. Zach is the only other person who has mirrored her suffering. Kendall can feel his breath on the back of her neck warm and inviting. She breathes in his musky cologne pulls his well-built body closer to her. Kendall places her head on his chest and feels his heart beat. Thump-thump-thump thump-thump-thump. Her own heart begins to beat with his, frightened with these intense feelings she pulls away. See wipes her face with her hands and says "I'm sorry Zach I didn't mean to fall apart like that". Zach looks a little hurt by how quickly she pulls away from him but swiftly masks his emotions picks up her purse from the floor and hands it back to her. "I don't know Kendall I kind of like it when you have outburst like that" Zach says smiling at her. "It gives me an excuse to show off my manly muscles." He helps her up and Kendall smiles through her tears and says "Well don't get used to my patented breakdowns because I use them to blow off some steam," she responded.

Ethan walks up behind Kendall and says "If you need to blow of some steam Kendall I will be more than happy to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC

Chapter 3:

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Kendall. She tries to lunge at Ethan but Zach gets between them. "My goodness Kendall that is not ladylike of you at all. Please don't let me interrupt such a tender moment" Ethan replied. Zach turns to Ethan and says "Why don't you just get the hell out of here, Ethan. Don't you think you did enough damage for the day?" Ethan scoffs at Zach and sits down on a park bench lightly tracing his finger on the crease of his pants and says "I know that you of all people are not giving me a lecture about damaging people's lives? Where do you get off being all high and mighty? You are Pine Valley's resident bulldozer. Zach you have destroyed everyone who you supposedly cared for. Let's make a list shall we...First there was Maria (at the mention of Maria's name Zach's jaw tightens) you came to Pine Valley to destroy her marriage and forced an honorable man like Edmund to seek nothing but revenge against you and because of you he gets killed trying to rightfully destroy you. You might have not hit Edmund with the shovel that night but because of your actions you might as well have handed that shovel to Jonathan and told him where the money shot was. Next you reject me as your son but the DNA test proves I am and instead of welcoming me into the family with open arms and acknowledging me you try to take my heritage away from me. When that didn't work you convinced the woman that I loved to marry you instead of me to take Cambias away from me again because you wanted to save me from the dreaded Cambias curse. However I feel that I am in a place in my life where I can let go of my anger towards you and focus on other things to occupy my time." Ethan smirks at Kendall gets up off the bench and starts to walk away but he stops turns around and says "By the way Kendall how's Bianca and Miranda?

Zach looks directly at Ethan and says in a very calm, cool, and collected voice "If its war you want Ethan then its war you'll get. Let me give you a piece of advice _son_ never bet against the house unless you're sure you got a winning hand. As of this morning I re-filed the necessary paperwork this morning to contest my father's will and regain power over the Cambias fortune from you and believe me I have every intention of seeing this one through. Now why don't you run along and play nice with the other kids in the playground?" Kendall looks at Zach with surprise. Zach looks at Kendall and gives her a, we'll talk about this later look.

Ethan eyes fill with anger and hate. He advances slowly towards Zach and says in low menacing tone "I have yet to begin father." Ethan walks out of the park and takes out his cell phone dials the office and says "Tell Jackson that I want him in my office in 10 minutes. I don't care where the hell he is you find him and find him now!" Ethan snaps his phone shut and utters to himself "My darling Kendall you will regret the day you chose Zach over me."

Zach takes Kendall by the arm and guides her to the car. The drive home is silent. Kendall tries to say something many times but the words never seem to come out. He protected me she thinks in her head. Zach protected me just like he said he would. Zach pulls into his parking spot and comes around the car to open the door for Kendall. They both come to their condos and say at the same time "Do you want to come in?" Kendall and Zach stare at each other and smile. Kendall looks affectionately at Zach and says "I was planning to order some take out you're more than welcome to join me if you would like." With a twinkle in his eyes he says "Well I was actually planning to make some dinner for myself. I've eaten too much take out these days." He looks inquisitively at Kendall and says "Why don't you come over and have dinner with me." Kendall looks his condo hesitantly. It's strange. Kendall never thought that she would be standing in front of Michael's old condo again trying to decide if she should go in or not. The memories of Michael flash and she can almost see Michael's standing in the doorway with a smile on his lips inviting her in and shivers. Zach realizes how indecisive Kendall is and it dawns on him that this was Michael's old condo. The same place that Michael raped Bianca and seduced Kendall. He quickly says "Or we could just go out for dinner." Kendall glances him says "Deal, I just need to go in and check my messages."

Kendall walks into her condo and Zach stays in the courtyard unsure of what to do. Kendall turns around is surprised to see Zach still standing in the courtyard and laughingly tells Zach "Its ok Zach you can come in if you want." Zach walks into her condo and sits on her couch. Kendall turns on her machine and hears Bianca's message: "Hey Kendall are you there? I guess not well I received your message and spoke to Livia she kind of filled me in. Miranda and I will be on the first flight out to Pine Valley. I'll call you when I get in. (in the background you could hear Miranda trying to speak) Oh wait hold on someone wants to say hello. Say hello to Auntie Kendall." Miranda coos and says "Hi Ountie Kendale. I wuv you!" Bianca goes back on the phone and says "Love you Kendall and see you soon."

Kendall turns off the machine and looks quietly down. Zach walks over to her and asks softly "You ok?" Kendall turns around and says "That's the first time I heard Miranda say my name." She has tears in her eyes and sniffles. "I just never thought that someone that I just met would love me unconditionally and I can certainly tell you that I never thought I would ever be someone's aunt." Zach feels this overwhelming urge reach out and hold her but decides not to and places his hands in his pockets and says "I never thought that I would be where I am now but life's kind of funny about these things." Zach never thought that someone would be able to make him feel this way…make his heart and stomach flutter at the same time...after Maria. He looks at Kendall with new eyes and says "Sometimes you never know what's standing right in front of you." Kendall turns around and gazes intensely at Zach sees his kind soul for the very first time. Zach clears his throat and says "I mean you know Miranda can see a wonderful woman with a heart of gold as big as the world and who will always be there for her and fight death himself to make sure nothing ever happens to her."

Kendall thinks quietly and says "When were you going to tell me that you re-filed your lawsuit against Ethan?" Zach replies with a twinkle in his eyes "It was on a need to know basis so now you know." Kendall balls her hand into a fist and says "Damn him for doing this!" She turns to Zach and says "I'm not giving up Zach. Ethan will regret the day he tried to break a Kane woman. He has no idea how fast I could bring the world down on him." Zach turns to her smiles and says "There's the Kendall I know the same Kendall who will fight all the demons in hell if they are messing with her or her family." Kendall smiles and says "I'll kick every one of their asses!" Zach laughs and says "I don't doubt that for a minute. So are you ready to go because all this talk of kicking ass is getting me a little hungry." Zach holds out his hand to Kendall and says "Shall we Mrs. Slater?" Kendall takes his hand and squeezes it for a second and says "Yes we shall Mr. Slater."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC

Chapter 4

Zach escorted Kendall through the casino with his hand resting on her back and brought her to the restaurant. "I had Edie set us up with the best table in the house. I hope that you don't mind." Kendall laughs and says "Zach anything is better than food in Styrofoam containers". The maitre d fusses over them and seats them at their best table overlooking the mountains. Kendall turns to look at the view and sighs "I forget sometimes how beautiful Pine Valley can be." Zach looks at the view and says "Well sometimes you just got to stop your busy schedule and breathe sometimes Kendall or you will miss the most breathtaking moments in your life."

The waiter walks over and takes their orders. Sipping their drinks Zach and Kendall sit in a comfortable silence once in a while glancing up at each other and shyly looking away ever time each one catches the other. Zach decides to break the silence and says "Kendall there is something that I have been meaning to ask you. I mean we always told each other that we would be honest with each other and there would be no lies between us and our marriage."

Kendall takes a deep breath and looks Zach squarely in the eye and says "Ask away." Zach then says "What makes you looking for love in all the wrong places?" Kendall contemplates the question for a minute and responds "When I found out that I was adopted I decided that I would look for my birth mother. So without even a glance or a thought for my adopted parents I left Florida for Pine Valley and managed to make every mistake possible. I didn't tell Erica the first time I met her that I was her daughter, accused my stepfather Dimitri of raping me and so forth. Then I met some very special people who made me understand that I have to see past my hate, Myrtle and Del. They were the only people in Pine Valley who ever trusted me or even gave me the time of day. I fell in love with Del and moved back when my adopted father died to be close to my adopted mother. I had all the love I needed in her and Del but I came back when I realized that life is too short to hold grudges and I wanted to clear things with Erica. Del couldn't understand why I had to come back and we fought about it constantly so we decided it would be best if we went our separate ways. I owe him a lot because he opened my heart again. It took me a long time to let go of my hate and finally accept Erica and now it's just different. My family grew and I have the best relationship with Binx and my beautiful Miranda. The thing that you have to understand about me Zach is that I always end up looking for love in all the wrong places and end up right back where I started. I love with my whole heart as well as my soul with each one that I "fall in love with" I always think that this is it this is the one who will help me break my destructive ways. Little did I know that they would just cause more damage."

Zach asks "What about Lavery?" Kendall says "Ryan and I were always a mistake from day one we both just didn't want to see it. We made so many mistakes when it came to our relationship that we had to do it twice, but I'm happy for Ryan and Greenlee. I know now that Greenlee could give him what I couldn't and that was my trust so now they are expecting their first child I can't wait to have another baby to spoil" Kendall laughs. "I thought that Ethan was the one so I fell for him hard and fast not listening to anyone because I finally was able to trust him with my whole heart. When I found out he lied to me I then realized that I didn't fall in love with Ethan I fell in love with what I wanted him to be. I'm looking for my knight in shining armor ready to rescue me from myself." Kendall fingers her napkin and says to Zach "Does that answer your question?"

Zach looks at this woman seated across from him who had her heart broken by every man that she has come across with including his brother and his son and is complete awe of her strength and her never ending faith in love. Zach gets up from his chair and extends his hand to her and asks her "Do you want to dance?" Kendall takes his hand and he leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He pulls her close to his body and embraces her tightly. They both stand in the middle of the room barely moving their bodies so close that it's hard to tell where they both end and where they both begin. They sway gently to the music. Their bodies ignite with hidden passion with each touch. The world melts away until it's just the two of them dancing alone. Zach looks into Kendall's eyes and slowly inches his face forward. Kendall closes her eyes and feels his breath on her face moves closer to meet his waiting kiss.

Erica pulls Kendall away from Zach's embrace and yells in a loud voice "Get your crummy Cambias hands off my daughter Zach!" Surprised to see her mother and stepfather at the casino Kendall turns to Erica and says "Mother what are you doing!" "Kendall I am saving you from this monster once and for all." Erica turns to Zach and says "Isn't it enough that your brother nearly destroyed my family now you are trying to destroy Kendall! I can assure you Zach hell will freeze over before I let you get your manipulative hands on my daughter. Now stay away from Kendall and while you are at it stay away from Bianca and Miranda!"

Zach turns Erica around and says "Listen Erica I am the only one in this town who is honest with Kendall and she knows that. I only think about what's best for her and not what's best for me. Sound familiar." Erica's eyes grow small and replies "How dare you imply that I don't have my daughter's best interest at heart. I have seen this girl destroy herself every time a handsome man promises her the moon and gives her nothing but broken promises and a broken heart. My God I will not let that happen again. Come on Kendall you are coming with us."

Kendall shakes free from her mother's grasps and says "I will not leave my husband. So you better tell me what the hell has happened for you start acting like this?" Jackson steps forwards and says "Kendall your mother and I heard about this lawsuit that Ethan has filed. We just want to protect you, your sister as well as Miranda. Please just come with us." Kendall looks confusingly at Jackson and Erica and exclaims "You don't understand Zach and I have taken care of this together." She reaches for Zach's hand and holds on tightly. "You don't have to worry about Ethan he won't win this time. Zach has filed his lawsuit to get gaining control of Cambias to protect us. Don't you see he will never let anything bad happen to me or any one else I care about." Erica grabs Kendall's hand and holds it close to her heart and says "Dearest I want to only help you please listen to me. Ethan has fired Jackson and in his rant he mentioned that you. He told Jackson to keep an eye on you because he feels that something bad is about to happen if Zach goes through with his lawsuit to take away Cambias. I've only found you Kendall I don't want to lose you again."

Kendall squeezes her mother tightly and says "Mother do you trust me?" Erica says quickly "With my own life." "Then please trust me I know what I am doing. I love you." Kendall hugs Erica and Jackson. Kendall turns to Jackson "Don't worry about me please. I want you to take care of Reggie, Lily, and my mother. Zach will never let anything bad happen to me and don't worry when we gain control of Cambias I'll give you your job back." Jackson pulls Kendall back into a hug and says "I don't care about the job Kendall I care about you." Jackson turns to Zach and says "You guard her with your life because so help me if anything happens to my step-daughter Ethan will be the least of your worries. Come on Erica let's go home to the kids." Erica squeezes Kendall's hand and turns to Zach and says "Mark my words Zach not one hair on her head is to be harmed."

Kendall turns to Zach and quietly says "I'm not really hungry anymore do you think you can take me home?" Zach silently nods and takes her hand. They are standing in the courtyard once again. Kendall turns towards her condo and says "Zach I'm sorry about my mother she just tends to worry a little too much." Zach turns to her and says "There's no need to apologize Kendall I understand." Kendall then says "Well good night." Zach starts walking towards his condo but stops midway and turns around. He walks back towards Kendall spins her around and pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately. Kendall is shocked at first but then finds her self responding. He pulls her closer to him and she wraps her arms around his neck. Zach places his forehead on hers and looks into her crystal eyes stroking her neck and says "I can see myself in your eyes." She pulls him close and kisses him again her hand running over his chest and around his waist. They cling to each other breathing hard unable to control this passion that has grown between them. Their marriage to protect them from love was turning into something else. Something neither could describe. Zach pushes a curl out her face and kisses her again. Kendall's knees weaken so she leans against the door. Zach body leans in towards her, he reaches down to stroke her bare leg and bringing her skirt up just a little as her hands are caressing his arms and chest. She looks deeply into his eyes and huskily says "I can see myself in your eyes too." Zach kisses her deeply, sweeps her off her feet, goes into her condo and kicks the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC

Chapter 5

Zach carries Kendall into the bedroom and gently lays her down on the bed. He kisses her neck then trails down to her shoulders and collarbone his tongue tasting her warm skin. Kendall moans with pleasure and pulls him closer to her. Kendall pushes Zach's jacket off his shoulders and deftly unbuttons his shirt revealing his well muscled chest. Her hands fondle the smoothness of his back every touch sends electricity pulsating throughout his body awakening him with desire. Zach unzips Kendall's dress and slowly takes it off, his lips arousing her yearning for him. They roll over on the bed with Kendall now on top of Zach. She gazes down at Zach with pure desire and kisses every part of his muscular body. Their bodies were intertwined in the throes of their anticipation and longing for each other. Limbs locking. Hands caressing. Passionate kisses. Whispers of yearning and lust. They both take each other to new heights until finally their fiery passion explodes.

Kendall eyes blink open. She feels the strong arms of Zach holding her close to his warm body. Kendall turns around and sees that Zach is still sleeping. She takes this opportunity to really look at this man. This man who has engulfed her with his passion and rekindles some of the feelings that she never thought she would feel again. She examines every inch of his face. Sadness is etched into every part as well as a hint of arrogance. Kendall smiles to herself when she sees his eyebrows twitch. Kendall reaches out to caress his face Zach catches her hand and kisses it. He buries his face into her hair and breathes in the heavenly scent. Zach tightens his arms around her and draws her closer to him.

Kendall says "Zach, are you awake?" Zach traces his finger up and down her collar bone and says "For the first time yes." Kendall kisses him affectionately. Zach gazes intensely into her eyes and utters "Kendall I want you to know that…You know that I would never…….." His voice trails off because he is unsure of what to say. Kendall places her head on his chest and feels his heart beating. His fingers trail up and down her naked back sending chills up her spine. She replies "Please just don't say anything. I just want to lie here in your arms and feel safe for just once in my life. I want to forget the world exists." Zach lifts her head to meet his kisses and pulls her into his embrace again. "You know we will have to talk about this sooner or later" Zach says. Kendall replies "I know but can't it be later and not now. Zach lifts her chin and looks into her eyes and says "I don't want to hurt you Kendall." After the words come out of his mouth he realizes they sound cold and distant. Before he can even explain himself Kendall sits up from the bed pulling the covers to wrap around her and says "I think you should go Zach before it's too late and neither of us will get out of this a winner. Let's just chalk this up to two lonely people looking for some way to keep warm for the night." Zach looks shocked at her sudden actions and says "Kendall please wait I think we should talk about this." Kendall replies abruptly "Listen we both need to get up early for court tomorrow so please can you just leave. I don't expect much from you Zach I know that you only married me because of your casinos and that's about the only reason that you even tolerate my presence. So let's just forget this ever happened and move forward." She picks his clothes up off the floor and hands them to him. Zach tries to say something but she hurries into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Kendall paces the bathroom floor cursing herself for even thinking that Zach might have had any feelings for her and regrets admitting to herself that she was beginning to fall hard for him. Zach puts his clothes on and knocks on the bathroom door. "Will you please come out here so we can discuss this like two adults?" He doesn't hear a response and knocks again on the door. "Kendall don't do this." Kendall turns the shower on and yells through the door "Zach just go. Don't worry about me I'm fine." Uncertain of what his next move should be Zach was about pick the lock of the bathroom door when he hears someone at Kendall's front door.

Kendall hears the knock at her front door and opens the bathroom door to walk into Zach. She brushes his hands off her, strides to the door and swings it open. There stands Maggie, Miranda, and Bianca. Kendall forgets all of her problems and screams "Oh my God Binx I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Kendall hugs Bianca, Miranda, and Maggie and all three women start talking at once not realizing that Zach was still there. Bianca looks over Kendall's shoulder and sees Zach standing there. She exclaims "Zach I wish that we were coming home for a better reason. How are you?" Bianca walks over to him and gives him a hug. Miranda reaches out and plays with Zach's shirt. Zach is touched by the affection that Bianca has given him and says "I'm fine. We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. How did you make it here so quickly?" Bianca places Miranda on the floor so she can walk around and replies "Actually we took the Cambias' jet as soon as we got the call from Livia and I called Kendall from the air."

Miranda is interested by this tall man standing in front of her and starts to walk to him. She painstakingly makes it over and pulls on his pants leg indicating for him to pick her up. Zach looks questioningly at Bianca. Bianca responds "It's ok Zach you can pick her up you're family." Bianca walks over and tells Miranda "Miranda this is your Uncle Zach he is married to your Aunt Kendall." Miranda excitedly expresses her approval and hugs Zach placing her head on his shoulders. Maggie says "Well that's a first usually it takes her along time before she warms up to anybody like that. That means she likes you Zach." Zach replies "The feelings mutual."

Kendall looks at Zach holding Miranda and feels a pang. Zach meets her gaze and holds it for what seems like an eternity. Maggie and Bianca notice the look they share. Bianca then says "I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt." Kendall replies quickly "No Binx you were not interrupting anything Zach and I were just discussing your case and our strategy for court tomorrow. I'm sorry I left my shower on let me just turn that off." Kendall goes into the other room. Zach still holding Miranda turns to Bianca and Maggie and says "Listen I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know that an apology is not enough but I just wanted to say it." Bianca interrupts and says "Zach we know that this is all Ethan's doing and not yours. Kendall has been keeping me up to date with Ethan's doings. I know that you and I haven't had the best relationship but the one thing that I do know is that you would never do anything to hurt Miranda. I've been aware of what Ethan's been doing the past couple of months you know I do get the reports from the Board of Trustees. It seems Ethan's been busy running this company to the ground and has tried on numerous occasions to shut down the Miranda center as well as ruin Chandler enterprises just for the hell of it. The man that I knew that used to me Ethan is long gone when he found out he was a Cambias and I will be damned if he does anything to jeopardize my daughter's future." Zach chuckles and says "I think that fiery passion is a family trait. I've seen it in Erica, Kendall and you time will only tell if this little one will get that too."

Bianca and Maggie laugh. Kendall comes out of the room dressed and both Maggie and Bianca observe that she wasn't dressed like that before. Zach hands Miranda to Maggie and says "Well it's late I think that maybe I should go home." He starts to walk to the door but Maggie stops him and says "Zach don't you think you need your shoes and jacket?" Zach looks at Kendall who's face has turned beet red and says "Actually I just came over from my place to drop some paperwork to Kendall so my shoes and stuff is over at my place." Miranda who was playing on the floor found Zach's shoes by the couch and brings them to Bianca. With a knowing smile Bianca says "Are you sure these aren't yours?" Maggie spies Zach's jacket on the floor of the bedroom and says "Wait I think this is your jacket too." Zach looks at Kendall waiting for her to say something but she just turns away and looks in a different direction. Bianca and Maggie notice the way the two of them are behaving and look from Kendall and Zach and just smile. Zach grabs his shoes from Bianca and his jacket from Maggie and says "Good night ladies. I shall see you tomorrow." Before he shuts the door he turns around and looks directly at Kendall and says "We still need to talk."

Maggie and Bianca turn to Kendall and before they can both say anything Kendall says "Listen before you two say a word I just want to say that I don't want to talk about it. So drop it." Sensing Kendall's mood Bianca decides to discuss this another time and asks "Do you mind if we stay here the night because it's a little late to be calling Myrtle." Kendall exclaims "Of course you can stay here! You guys can take my room and I will sleep out here on the couch. Just let me change the sheets and help you set up Miranda's crib." Bianca replies "Kendall you don't have to do that we can sleep on the couch." Kendall interjects and says "It's ok I'm fine. I think that we should just get some rest because its going to be a long day tomorrow." She walks to the linen closets and grabs some fresh sheets for the sofa bed and her bed. Maggie grabs the sheets from Kendall's hands and says "Let me do this Kendall you must be tired from that _meeting_ with Zach." Kendall playfully punches her in the arm and says "Not one more word Maggie I'm warning you. Bianca turns around and says "Just don't forget I still want to know what's going on between you and Zach not now but soon." Kendall replies "There is nothing going on between Zach and I so please just drop it." Bianca starts to walk to the bedroom but says over her shoulder "But I think there is." Kendall throws her pillow at her but misses and yells out "Go to bed!" Bianca just laughs at her sister's reaction and notes that Kendall's behavior has been different ever since she married Zach. Kendall seemed much happier. She couldn't wait to get the scoop from her sister.

Kendall turns down the sofa bed and walks over to the window to shut her curtains but she sees Zach's condo across the courtyard and just stares at his windows. She can still feel her body tingle from his kisses and his breath on her skin. Kendall lowers the curtains wishing that Zach would hold her not knowing that Zach was watching her wishing the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for your supportive feedback. I enjoy writing this for all the fans out there and I hope that you all enjoy it just as much.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC

Chapter 6

The musty smell of the court room was making Kendall dizzy. It also didn't help that she was a nervous wreck either. Her head was pounding with worry as she sat in that courtroom waiting for the judge to decide the fate of her sister and niece. Kendall wished she could hold Miranda in her arms right now but Bianca left her with Maggie to visit Myrtle. Bianca didn't want to subject her to any of the procedures. Kendall was seated between her mother Erica and stepfather Jackson wringing her handkerchief uneasily while Zach and Bianca sat in front of them with Livia discussing some last minute strategies. Ethan was seated in the other side of the courtroom talking to his lawyer Raymond Hill whom Kendall had met on several occasions. Ethan feels Kendall looking at him and stares at her with so much anger mixed with hatred and something that bordered on possessive that she could feel her skin crawling. She shuddered and looked away. Kendall's mind flashed of all the happy times that they had together but then were quickly replaced by the memories of Ethan's betrayals. Kendall at one point always believed that Ethan was the love of her life the one who would change her perception of love and bring her the hope of a beautiful life that she always wished for but realized that she was sadly mistaken. He was just as screwed up as she was and that only made it worse. Her insecurities returned with a vengeance. She decided trusting any man or love would be the beginning of her demise and devised a solid plan to avoid that by avoiding love so she married the one person that she thought would keep her safe from ever getting hurt again. Zach Slater. But things were changing, the rules were shifting and she didn't expect that. She didn't anticipate that she would start to care for Zach and she certainly did not expect to trust him.

Their mutual dislike turned into friendship but after last night it evolved into something else. Something that she did not prepare herself for. Something that she never expected. She was so confused that she didn't know if she was coming or going. The world was spinning in all kinds of crazy directions and the only thing that kept her grounded was to be close to him. Close enough to feel his strength to fortify her for the war that Ethan waged. Kendall organized her thoughts and decided now was not the time to try to define her feelings for Zach now was the time to give Ethan the beat down of a lifetime which he sorely deserved. Bianca sensed that Kendall was anxious and turned around to give her a reassuring smile. Bianca seemed so confident that Kendall was sure they were up to something but did not mention it.

Zach turned around as well and caught Kendall's eye but she quickly turned to her mother and took her hand into hers. Erica patted Kendall's hand to comfort her and noticed that Zach was staring at Kendall with a glint in his eyes trying to make her daughter look at him. Instead Erica gave him a nasty look which caused Zach to chuckle and face forward again. Zach noticed that Kendall was avoiding him and kept quiet most of the time that she was in his company. No matter how many times he tried to get her alone and talk to her she always found a way to evade the inevitable conversation. The cold words of last night still hurt and Zach could see that when Kendall would not even look at him. Sitting in this stuffy courtroom preparing to face down his son was the last thing on his mind. Zach could think of only one thing. Kendall. The memories of her touch were haunting him. Every now and then when he closed his eyes he could almost feel her holding him close. He could feel her breathing, her heart beating slowly at first but then the staccato of her quickening heartbeat rivaled his own, taste the sweetness of her skin, her body underneath him urging him to go on, the heat of their passion could set the world on fire. Zach was racking his brain trying to figure out a way to make it up to her also how to show her that the time that they spent together meant a lot to him. Kendall was there for him when Maria left. Maria. The pain he felt was becoming only a distant memory to be replaced with these new feelings for his wife. Zach knew a long time ago that the love that he and Maria shared was meant for the desert only and it would forever be there in a special part of his heart. Kendall was becoming something that he did not quite know what to do with. Yes, he thought of the other things that he could do to Kendall that would further inflame her desire for him but it was something genuine that was overpowering his lust for her. He wasn't expecting that.

Before he could even further contemplate his feelings for her the bailiff was announcing the judge. "All rise for the honorable Judge Richmond." They all stood up and sat back down again. The judge examined the papers before her looks up and says "Ok here's the deal we all know this is a high profile case that is why I turned this into a private proceeding to avoid a media circus but that doesn't mean that the members of the family that I have permitted to be present out of sheer courtesy can cause a ruckus in my courtroom without being rewarded with a severe consequence is that clear. No one will speak in my courtroom unless instructed to by me. We will have a civilized proceeding is that comprehensible to the ladies and gentleman present in my courtroom? Good let's proceed. Mr. Slater after reviewing your background I do have a couple of questions for you." Zach answers "Of course your honor I expected that you would." "For starters" Judge Richmond begins "it states here that at the age of 17 you faked your own death to escape your family. Now why is that?" Ethan's lawyer Raymond Hill speaks up "That is why your honor we feel that his sudden need for his part of the inheritance is unreasonable since he….." Judge Richmond interrupts and says "I'm sorry Zach I didn't know that you could throw your voice like that. You need to teach me that trick. Now Mr. Hill I do recall that in the beginning of these proceedings I instructed everyone to talk in turn so we may have an adult and civil conversation. I will not have you interrupting Mr. Slater because if you are interrupting him than you are interrupting me and I don't like to be interrupted do I make myself clear Mr. Hill." Raymond Hill swallows hard and says "I'm sorry your honor" and sheepishly sits back down. Ethan gives him a hard look and Raymond hurriedly whispers something to Ethan to cover his ass.

"Now if there are no more interruptions maybe we can carry on Mr. Slater please continue." Zach continues "For 17 years of my life I saw my father the man that I love and admired turn into a despicable human being who would ruin anybody who got in his way business or family. My father verbally abused my mother and tried to instill immoral and unethical behaviors in my brother and I. My mother always tried to undermine his teachings but he proved to be to strong for her so my mother came to me one night and told me that she found a way out for me. She cried and told me "This is the only way that I can stand up to him and free you." My mother arranged for my fake death and made it possible for me to escape my father. She died before she can do the same for my brother Michael. It became too late for him." Judge Richmond replied "There's no need to go into detail about that I am fully aware of Michael Cambia's' track record. So why do you feel the need to gain an inheritance from the man you have come to hate?" Zach quickly says "No you honor I think you misunderstood me. Yes I hated my father as I was growing up but that hate disappeared and now I only feel pity for a man that let his greed corrupt him. I feel grief for the man who used to be my father. I don't want his money for personal wealth I have my own. I need to do what my father should have done before power corrupted him and make use of his accumulated wealth. As you can see in my proposals I would like to use the money to do good in the world and" Ethan stands up and screams "That's a load of shit Zach you and I both know that you only want to use it to get back at me!" Judge Richmond pounds her gavel and turns to Ethan "Mr. Hill I would instruct your client not say one more word. I do not tolerate profanity in this courtroom. You will be fined $10,000. One more word out of you young man and you will be facing some jail time and believe me your little checkbook will not get you out of it. I will hear your testimony later. Now sit your ass back down in that chair and be quiet!"

Zach looks at the judge and continues "With my share of Cambias Inc. I plan to expand the Miranda center and hopefully continue to build more centers to help those in need. I admit my family has wounded a lot of people who I care about mainly my wife and her family. I'm only looking for the opportunity to prove that I'm different from my father and try to make up for what my brother had done. Thank you." Kendall and Bianca are both amazed and surprised at Zach's testimony. Bianca reaches over to Zach and squeezes his hand. Erica is touched by his testimony and for the first time sees the same man that her daughters and Myrtle sees. Kendall wishes that she was sitting next to him at this moment comforting him but just catches his gaze and smiles at him tears in her eyes. Ethan notices the way that Zach and Kendall are looking at each other which only enrages him more. Ethan balls his hand into a fist and digs his nails into his hand causing blood.

Judge Richmond turns to Ethan and his lawyer and says "Now Mr. Hill it is your turn to talk. Mr. Hill clears his throat and begins "Well your honor Mr. Slater or Alex Cambias Jr. has at the age of 17 relinquished all his rights to the inheritance since he faked his own death. Therefore he has no right to attempt to get his piece of the pie after he threw it out and spat on it. Outlined in the proposals that we have turned to the court as evidence A and B are the future plans that Mr. Ethan Cambias has for Cambias Incorporated. Now we are fully aware that Miranda Montgomery shares the inheritance with Mr. Ethan Cambias and do not object to that however what we do object to is Bianca Montgomery, Miranda's mother, making any outstanding decisions regarding the future of this great company. Ethan Cambias is a college educated young man with the determination and drive to ensure that all decisions made are well in the best interests of the company. Turning over the holding trust to him guarantees that Miranda's future is well into hand. Mr. Slater has refused to even acknowledge his family name. His main source of income is in casinos. We are shaken with his ability to run even a third of his corporation. His immoral view of life is a direct reflection of his business ethics." Livia interrupts and says "Your honor I object. Mr. Hill is insinuating my client runs an illegal business when gambling was legalized here in Pine Valley and therefore he is slandering my client's reputation."

Judge Richmond holds out her hand and says "Easy counselor let's just get to the bottom of this first." She turns to Mr. Hill and says "I hope that you have evidence that can support your theory because you are skating on thin ice here Mr. Hill." Mr. Hill then states "Your honor I was about to introduce some evidence before I was interrupted" Judge Richmond scowls at him and he continues swiftly "Zach Slater is so bent on revenge against my client that he has gone through great lengths to make is life as difficult as possible. This is evidence labeled C that I am introducing which is a copy of a similar lawsuit that he has filed but then retracted clearly only to make it difficult for my client to live his life. Last and certainly not least Zach Slater even has the audacity to marry his own son's girlfriend as the deal breaker" "Objection your honor", Livia interjects, "What is the relevance of who my client's wife is?" Mr. Hill says "Evidence labeled D your client Zach Slater had his casinos closed by Ethan Cambias who was only doing his duty to protect the interests of our community by shutting down an immoral business as the Seasons Casinos. So in turn your honor as a sheer act of retribution Zach Slater marries his son's girlfriend, a Kendall Hart, I'm sorry now a Kendall Hart Slater had her regain his gaming license naming Mr. Zach Slater as a silent partner. I believe that this is too much of a coincidence."

Livia exclaims "Your honor counsel is reaching." "That may very well be counselor but I would prefer to hear from Mrs. Kendall Slater is she present here?" states Judge Richmond. Livia looks at Kendall, Jackson, and Erica apparently taken aback by this direction of the lawsuit. Zach speaks up "Your honor I would prefer if my wife was not subjected to any of these proceedings she has been through a great deal already and I am afraid that this would further resurface any bad memories and invoke stress." Kendall stands up and says "Zach its ok. Your honor I'm willing to answer any questions that you might have for me." Judge Richmond replies "Are you sure Mrs. Slater I would not like to be the one to conjure up any stress that might affect your health." Kendall looks at Zach's worried face takes a deep breath and says "It's quite alright." Judge Richmond looks at Kendall and says "Ok Mrs. Slater I would like to hear your side of the story."

Kendall becomes quiet for a moment and places her hand on the barrister. Bianca reaches over squeezes her hand and gives her a supportive smile. Kendall begins "It's true your honor I was involved with Ethan for a short period of time. I did love him but was devastated when he betrayed me. Ethan confided in me that he saw Zach Slater kill Edmund Grey the husband of Zach's former lover Maria Santos Grey. I told him to inform the police which he did and got Zach arrested. The real killer was Jonathan Lavery. Because of Ethan's lie and constant disruption in the police investigation of Edmund Grey's murder and keeping them from finding the true killer my stepsisters, Lily and Greenlee, and I were held hostage by Jonathan Lavery. After that traumatizing day I learned of his lie I immediately ended our relationship. Over time Zach and I became friends and consoled each other during a trying time in both of our lives when he asked me to marry him I said yes because I wanted to not because I was forced."

Ethan whispers something into Raymond's ear. Raymond stands up and says "Your honor this witness is lying we can all plainly see that she only married her former lover's father in retaliation of Mr. Cambias' supposed betrayal. No charges were ever brought against my client and for all we know he speaks the truth. Come now, Mrs. Slater you only married Zach because you wanted to hurt Ethan admit it" Judge Richmond bangs her gavel and says "That's enough Mr. Hill" "That's not true," Kendall states. "That's right Mrs. Slater you only hurt him because you believed he hurt you. Look at your track record every man that you come in contact with suffers some abuse that you have dished out" Livia stands up and exclaims "Your honor this is out of line" Judge Richmond pounds her gavel and says "I said that is enough!" Raymond heatedly continues "Why should my client be any different? He only cared for you and you stabbed him in the back. The only thing that you are concerned with is revenge and hurting those who hurt you. You don't care about anybody but yourself and your pain and how it affects you. The world revolves around you doesn't it Mrs. Slater! You don't care about Zach at all do you!" Kendall's head is spinning. Raymond's words are repeating in her head at random. Her thoughts were getting jumbled and she couldn't think of anything to say in her defense. Zach sees Kendall losing control and exclaims to Livia "Do something!" Kendall screams "You don't know anything about me." Raymond continues "I know this Mrs. Slater you live only for the pain you cause and will stop at nothing to make others feel your pain as well!" The judge continues to pound on her gavel. Livia cries out "You honor this is cruel!" Kendall hold her ears to shut out Raymond's words and screams "Stop it I love my husband!"

The whole courtroom quiets down. Everyone is looking at Kendall with shock. Zach turns to look at his wife. He now knows how he feels about her. Zach loves her and now he can finally see it. Zach can see love in her eyes and everything becomes as clear as day. _She loves me_. _She loves me_. Kendall and Zach's eyes lock their souls reaching out to each other. Everything stands still. The courtroom becomes dark and only Kendall and Zach can see each other. Kendall is shocked at her own revelation and feels her knees weakening. She starts shaking and leans on Jackson for support. Jackson slowly sits her back down and Erica holds her shaking daughter. Jackson yells out to Raymond "You son of a bitch you're going to pay for that!" Zach stands up but is interrupted by Judge Richmond "Mr. Slater please sit down. Mr. Hill for that stunt I am holding you in contempt. You are to be fined $50,000 dollars and you will be glad to know that the Board of Ethics will hear about this inconceivable behavior!" Judge Richmond turns to Kendall and softly says "Mrs. Slater are you alright should I have the bailiff contact a doctor?" Kendall still shaking looks at the Judge and says "No I'm fine. Are we finished?" Judge Richmond says softly "Yes Mrs. Slater we are finished here" she looks at both counselors and says "I've heard enough to render a verdict we will reconvene in one hour." She pounds her gavel and walks off the bench.

Bianca comes around and hugs Kendall. Zach can't move. His feet feel as if they are cemented to the ground. _I love my husband!_ The words are swimming in his mind. _I love her too._ Everyone is talking at once but Kendall and Zach don't hear them their voices become muffled noises. They can only stare at each other dazed by Kendall's revelation and oblivious to Ethan's obsessive gaze. Ethan walks over to Kendall but is Jackson puts his hand on Ethan's chest and says "Don't you go near my daughters or anyone in my family because if you do you won't even live to regret the day you stepped into Pine Valley." Ethan pushes Jackson aside and pulls Kendall to her feet. Zach steps over the barrister and shoves Ethan away from Kendall pulling her behind him. "Stay away from my wife Ethan because you will have Jackson and me to worry about. Not even 100 miles you hear me." Ethan's eyes turns small and says "Kendall we are not through not by a long shot you belong to me you hear me! You're mine and only mine!" He tries to reach for her but Jackson grabs his arm and shoves him into his lawyer causing them both to trip over each other and fall to the ground. "You heard the man not even 100 miles you piece of shit!" exclaims Jackson.

Erica steps in and says "Ethan why don't you do the whole planet no wait the whole universe a favor and drop out of sight forever! Because it will be cold day in hell when Kendall even looks at you so take your slimy lawyer and go bother someone else because you will not go anywhere near my family again!" Bianca turns to Ethan and asks "What happened to you Ethan?" Ethan gets up brushes off his suit and looks at all of them "Yes gloat now but we shall see won't we. Kendall perhaps we should continue this conversation another time." Zach looks at Ethan and says with a calm voice "Never again Ethan." Ethan just smiles and walks away his lawyer trailing after him.

Zach turns to Kendall stroking her arms and asks "Are you ok?" Kendall avoids his eyes and says "I'm fine. Really everybody I'm fine why we don't just grab a bite to eat and just forget this ever happened. I saw a restaurant down the block from the park." Erica turns to her daughter and says "I don't think we can ever forget this one darling. Are you sure you're alright because if not I can take you home." Kendall takes her mother's hand and says "No mother I want to be hear when we bury Ethan into the ground." Erica smiles at her daughter and replies "That we will do. Come on everybody let's grab a bite to eat." Kendall turns to Zach and says "Can you hold on for a minute Zach? Go on ahead everybody we'll meet you there."

Kendall waits for everybody to leave before she begins "Listen Zach I…I really don't know why I said that I was just confused and I understand if you want to ignore me for the rest of your life….uhhhmmm I know just because we spent one great night together that doesn't mean your stuck with me and…." Kendall would have continued to ramble of but Zach pulled her close and kisses her tenderly. Kendall wraps her arms around his waist and loses herself in his kiss. Zach stares into her eyes while he strokes her cheek and says "Kendall last night I didn't mean to say what I did." Kendall interrupts and says "Zach it's ok I…." Zach chuckles and says "Will you ever let me finish my sentence before you interrupt and probably storm off." Kendall laughs softly and says "Maybe if you're lucky." Zach looks into those crystal eyes that can bear into his soul and makes all his defenses disappear and replies "I was the day you barged into my Vegas casino and changed me forever. I knew that you were trouble wearing Versace the day I met you." Kendall pulls him into a passionate kiss her mouth exploring his mouth awakening all of his desire for her. His arms tightened around her and Zach knew he was never going to let her go.

Kendall and Zach continue to kiss unaware that Ethan was watching them from a distance calculating his next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 7

Judge Richmond returned in less than an hour. She begins "I'm going to cut to the chase here ladies and gentlemen and would like to just render my verdict. I would like everyone to put all this ugliness behind them and go on with their lives. I rule in the favor of Zach Slater and Bianca Montgomery therefore splitting the Cambias inheritance into 3 even percentages." Raymond Hill stands up and screams "Your honor how could you rule in their favor you obviously have been influenced." Judge Richmond pounds on her gavel and says "Mr. Hill if you finish that train of thought I will make it my personal mission in life to make your life as well as your client's a living hell. I have rendered my verdict based on the evidence that was presented in court and nothing else if you wish to appeal then be my guest but just understand this I'm the nice one." Judge Richmond turns to Zach and Bianca and says "I hope that you understand I will be watching the progress of your proposals and wish you both the best of luck. She pounds her gavel and exits the bench.

Erica, Jackson, and Bianca let out a whoop of joy and they begin to talk at once. Zach pulls Kendall close. Kendall tightens her grip around Zach and rests her head on his broad shoulders. When she is in his arms their troubles disappearing and their beating hearts the only sound they hear. Erica turns around to hug Kendall and is shocked by the intense hug that her daughter and Zach shared. She clears her throat and Zach releases Kendall kisses her on the cheek then turns around to hug Bianca. Bianca whispers something in his ear and Zach nods. Kendall looks at both of them with questions in her eyes. He walks to where Ethan is sitting in silence drumming his fingers on the desk. Zach takes out an envelope out of his left jacket pocket and places it on the desk and says "I would have your lawyer take a look at this if I were you." Ethan just looks blankly at his father emotionless and very disturbingly quiet.

Without a word Ethan takes the papers out of the envelope and hands them to Raymond who scans through the document quickly. Raymond turns to Livia and says "This is a joke right." Livia opens her briefcase and takes out another petition and hands that to Raymond as well. "No Raymond this is not a joke," Livia begins, "I can assure this is very serious and legally binding. In your hands is the contract that states Bianca Montgomery is naming Zach Slater as the trustee of Miranda Montgomery Kane Cambias which in turns gives him two thirds control of the Cambias Inc. and as his first order of his business is voting a Ethan Cambias off the board and therefore taking away any real power that Ethan may have had. This contract is circulating its way throughout Cambias as we speak and being signed by every member of the board voting Ethan off. It seems they have not been too happy with the way Ethan has been running the company and is very pleased with the future plans Zach and Bianca has. Ethan's been running the Cambias name to the ground ever since he was proven to be a Cambias. The only thing he will inherit will be up to the discretion of his father in the lump sum of 50 million dollars no more no less. If your client wishes to contest this he is more than welcome to at his expense."

Zach looks directly smiles at Ethan and says "House wins." Ethan stands up takes the papers and places them inside his jacket pocket walking away slowly and mechanically. He turns around and fixates on Kendall his eyes burning into her skin smiles at her and walks out of the court room without so much of gesture to Zach. Kendall shivers icicles growing on his spine. Worried by Kendall's reaction Zach reaches out and holds her hand. Kendall looks at both Bianca and Zach and asks "When did this happen?" Bianca says "Let me explain Zach. When Livia called me and told me about the lawsuit I contacted Zach and explained what I wanted to do. He tried to talk me out of it but in the end we both realized that this was the only way to neutralize Ethan. We actually had Livia draw up the contract that gives my share to Zach and another petition to appeal in case we didn't win. Always be prepared." Kendall lets out a sigh of relief and says "No wonder you've been acting so confident you had the ace up your sleeve this whole time." She hits Bianca and Zach with her purse.

Erica turns around looks at her family and says "Ok everyone I think it's time for a little rest and relaxation. Zach do you think we can hold a little celebration party at the casino?" Zach looks at Erica in amazement that she even addressed him and says "Of course how soon can you set up the party?" Jackson laughs and says "Faster than you can say Erica Kane." Everyone laughs. "Tell you what Erica," states Zach "why don't you call everyone and set up the party for 8pm and I'll take care of the rest I think we all need a night on the town." Erica takes out her cell phone and says "Consider it done, Bianca why don't you come with me we'll go by Myrtle's tell her the good news and set up the party with her help?" Bianca laughs and says "You took the words out of my mouth Mother." She turns to Kendall and says "You going to be ok?" Kendall reaches out and hugs her and says "A Kane woman is born ok no matter what adversity is handed to her." Erica laughingly agrees "That's why in a nuclear holocaust Kane women will be always be there to pick up the pieces." Erica kisses Kendall on the cheek and says "I will see you tonight darling and don't you worry about anything. We are going to have a fabulous celebration tonight."

Jackson reaches out to Kendall and hugs her tight "I'll see you tonight sweetheart." Jackson puts his hand out to Zach and says "Slater." Kendall raises her eyebrows in approval and smiles at Jackson. Zach shakes his hand firmly and says "Till tonight Jackson." Everyone quickly disperses until finally it's just Kendall and Zach again. He takes her hand into his and walks her out of the courtroom. They are both silent. Zach is still holding her hand as he is driving stroking her smooth skin between his fingers. He feels this overwhelming need to be in constant contact with this woman as if she is the only thing that is holding him on this earth. The comfortable silence is welcomed by both as they revel in each other. Kendall has to continue to remind her self to breathe not remembering if she ever felt this way about any man before. Kendall feels as if she was running in a fog, arms in front of her searching for a way out then she runs straight into Zach and together they finally see clearly.

They arrive at the condo and awkwardly stand in the courtyard behaving like two teenagers blushing every time the other would catch the other looking. Kendal finally breaks the silence and says "Are we crazy Zach? What are we exactly doing here? I feel as if I'm spinning out of control, my stomach has butterflies in it, my heart is beating a million miles a minute, I don't know what I'm feeling." Zach pulls her close to him her back to his chest. Zach pushes her hair to the side revealing her soft skin and kisses her shoulder. He leaves a trail of feather light kisses up to her neck tantalizing her very being. Kendall closes her eyes and moans with pleasure as Zach's skillful hands trail down her massaging her shoulders until her top loosened exposing more of her naked skin for him to taste. His hands move down to caress her arms then encircles her waist pulling her even closer as he smells the heavenly scent of her hair. Kendall's arms drop to the side but then meet his arms around her waist and their fingers intertwine. They stand there together encased in each other's arms eyes closed swaying with the breeze. The sunset's brilliant colors was shining on them warming their skin as they just stand still drinking in the pleasure of each other's touch.

Meanwhile…………………..

Ethan enters the empty building of his office stumbling over desks a bottle of cheap liquor in his hand. It was a miracle he even managed to make there in one piece. He looks around his dark office and picks up a chair and throws it against the mirror and turns the bookcase over spilling books everywhere. He staggers to the wet bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey spilling more than he was drinking. Ethan spies a picture of Kendall smiling at him from his desk. With his fuzzy vision he tries to focus on her beautiful face. He strokes the image remembering happier times with the woman that he loved. Ethan drops the picture on the floor and steps on it breaking the frame and the glass screaming "You'll pay for this you bitch!" He takes the whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall.

Ethan didn't realize that he was not alone in his office. A dark figure emerges from the shadows and says to him "Ethan is this how a Cambias behaves?" Ethan spins around in shock and screams "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my office!" The dark figure says "We'll I'm the answer to your prayers the one who will help you make that bitch pay. She's going to be hurting so badly that she'll beg us to end it." Ethan tries to focus his eyes but has difficulty and says "Sod off wanker." He starts to laugh to himself and says "Great I'm talking to no one except a drunken illusion. We both know that you are not here you my friend is just the cheap whiskey talking." The mysterious stranger picks up an ashtray off the table and throws it against the wall over Ethan's head shattering it into pieces some cutting Ethan's face sobering him up just a little. "Now," the stranger continued, "would a figment of your imagination be able to do that?" Ethan looks at him and stammers "Ok so maybe you're not a figment of my imagination so who the hell are you!" The stranger takes a seat behind the desk flicking on the lamp then putting his feet up on the desk. Ethan steps closer to the light trying to concentrate on this mysterious stranger whose hazy features were finally coming into focus. He catches his breath and whispers "It can't be." The stranger takes his feet off the desk and comes closer to the light and says "Yes it can be. I'm not one much for family titles so you can just call me Michael."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 8

"No no no no no this is not at all possible. You can't be alive. You're dead I know you're dead" stammers Ethan. Michael walks around and sits on the edge of the desk and says "No dear nephew I am standing here before you breathing air, Cambias blood pumping through my veins, alive and well ready to wreck havoc and chaos in Pine Valley." "No I know that you are not standing here," Ethan says as he backs away from what he believes is a ghost, "I've lost my mind you're just an illusion. Yes that's what it is you don't exist you're in my head. It's because of the liquor you're not really here. You can't even exist." Ethan slides down wall and covers his face with his hands. Michael walks over and crouches down removing Ethan's hands from his face. Michael's cold and calculating eyes meets Ethan's frightened ones. "Do you feel that Ethan? That is my warm hand touching your arm," Michael grabs Ethan's hand and places it over his mouth, "That's my warm breath. I'm not a hallucination. I am flesh and blood." Michael stands him up sits him down on the couch. Michael picks up a piece of the mirror and pushes the mirror in Ethan's face and says "You see that in the mirror Ethan it is a Cambias strong, proud, and ready to take down anyone who stands in their way. Damn it you of all people should understand that we never go down without a back up plan. Look at my dear brother and your father Alex Jr. alive and kicking. Cambias don't accept death Ethan we fight it, manipulate it, and make it ours." Michael grips the mirror tighter cutting his hand and pushes it closer to Ethan's face. "Do you see that Ethan? That's blood dripping on the floor from your very much alive dear Uncle Michael. Now since I have missed countless birthdays, Christmases, graduations I will give you a gift to make up for all of that. The gift of exacting revenge on all your enemies leaving destruction, mayhem, pain, anguish, and all the fun things you don't learn at Oxford." Ethan looks up with surprise. "Yes I have been keeping a very close eye on you. Good choices until you decided to come to this hick town and shack up with Kendall Hart. What the hell were you thinking?"

Ethan says "I loved her and I made one mistake and she marries Zach." Michael smirks and says "Ahh… my dear old brother. Here I thought I was rid of him but no he truly is a Cambias not willing to go into that gentle night quietly and my beautiful fiery Kendall so strong that none of the Cambias boys can hold on to her except for Zach that is. Do you know that I think under different circumstances my father, your grandfather, would have probably approved of Kendall? But of course things change and I am here to make that bitch pay for messing with me." Ethan sits on the couch trying to process all that is laid in front of him and says "Aren't we skipping a step here how were you able to survive? I mean Bianca shot you. You died. Hell they even exhumed your body and buried you at the dump." Michael wickedly laughs and says "Let me tell you a fairy tale Ethan. Once upon a time there was a royal family by the name of Cambias. This family had power and all the wealth of the land but people believed that there was a curse that followed them. Everyone believed that the curse was their power and wealth and that it would corrupt all that it touched. The king disregarded this abomination and molded his sons in his image. When it came time to decide who would rule once his reign of terror was up the King decided his oldest son would be the one next to grace his coveted throne. The youngest decided that he would rid himself of the oldest so he could assume power. So the youngest son went to his weak mother and convinced her that the only way to save them was to fake their deaths and only then will they be free of the Cambias curse. He persuaded her that was the only way to free her sons of this alleged curse so she went to her oldest son and told him of her plans. Being the weakling that he was he readily agreed and came into the bedroom of the youngest son and told him of his plans to get them both out. The youngest son agreed with his brother said that he would leave with him. On that ill fated night the oldest son waited for his youngest brother but to his utter dismay he never showed up his mother persuaded him to go ahead and that she would make alternate plans for her youngest. Once the King found about the death of his beloved son he chose the youngest to take his place at his side. The Queen realized that she was too late she couldn't save her youngest so she took her life."

Ethan looks at Michael and says "What the hell is that supposed to do with anything I knew all that already." Michael stands up towering over Ethan and says "Did I sound like I was finished. Really and I thought the English had impeccable manners. The youngest prince moved to Pine Valley to further is empire and met lovely princess named Kendall. He fell in lust with her immediately and used her to get all that his black heart desired. Unfortunately the prince didn't count on this one having spirit. She had a fire burning so hot that he wasn't prepared for the heat. Before he could break her she was the one who broke him taking all that was his. So he took something from her that she could never get back. Bianca. That night Bianca shot me I was wearing a bullet proof vest that had packets of blood sewn into the vest so when the bullet made impact it burst the packet and viola. Michael Cambias ceased to exist." Ethan tries to take this all in and asks "But Kendall put you in that freezer; they buried you, exhumed you, and then reburied you at the dump who was that?" "That," Michael states, "was my evil twin brother. Come on Ethan think. That was just some John Doe that I picked up at the morgue. You will be surprised what a couple of million could buy you. Although my little Kendall did surprise me pretending we were married and pregnant so she could get her hands on my millions. I have to hand it to her she was always very clever. But the time has come for Kendall Hart to feel vengeance dealt by the hand of a Cambias."

Michael walks over to Ethan and pulls him to his feet. Michael helps Ethan put his jacket on and fixes his tie. "Now Ethan I want you to follow my instructions to the letter do you hear me. Go home, sober up, clean yourself up and I want you to sign that contract giving Zach power over Cambias Inc." Ethan is about to protest but Michael tightens his tie so he is choking and continues "They are celebrating what they think is your demise so they will be caught off guard. I want you to go over there apologetic as hell and hand the contract to Kendall you heard that I want you to hand it to Kendall and Kendall only." Michael pulls his cell phone out and says "Bring the car up front I want you to take Ethan Cambias home." Ethan turns to his uncle and says "Well what are you going to do.?" Michael closes his eyes and a very vindictive smile emerges on his face he turns to Ethan and says "I'm going to go see my ex-wife."

Zach and Kendall are still in each other's arms enjoying the sunset when Zach turns her around and says "I have an idea. You stand here. Don't move." Zach walks out of the courtyard waits a few seconds then walks over to Kendall. He stretches his hand out and says "I'm sorry miss but I don't think we've met. My name is Zach Slater and I think I am your new neighbor and you are?" Kendall looks at him like he has lost his mind she raises her eyebrows at him and says "What the hell do you think you are doing Zach?" Zach takes her hand into his and says "Listen I want us to start fresh with nothing dark looming over us. No Ethan. No Maria. Only us and no one else. I don't want this to start like some Greek tragedy where you fall in love with your ex-lover's father. I want us to start from the beginning as if the past has never happened." Kendall smiles at him and stretches her hand out and says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude new neighbors always throw me off. My name is Kendall Hart and yes it appears that I am your new neighbor." Zach grins at her and asks "Well Ms. Hart I was wondering if you were free tonight because there is a celebration of sorts at my casino and I would like the pleasure of your company." Kendall coyly turns to him and says "Well Mr. Slater I had no idea you owned a casino I have to admit that is a very big turn on for me. Yes I would love to join you please pick me up here at 8pm." With that she pivots on her heel and opens the door to her condo and closes it behind her before Zach could say another word. Zach stares at her closed door and laughs to himself before going into his condo.

Kendall decides to take a long warm bubble bath to help relax her stressed out muscles and her weary mind. She drifts to sleep quickly and sees herself standing in a dark room. Kendall walks around and sees Ethan standing with his back to her. She walks over to him and says "Ethan I never meant to hurt you. I loved you but you betrayed me." She tries to walk around to face him but once again she is faced with only his back. She screams "Why won't you talk to me!" Ethan's voice sounds as if it is coming from afar "My dear Kendall you always say that don't you? I never meant to hurt you but yet you do don't you? You hurt every man that has ever said they loved you. Del, Ryan, me and so forth now you say you love Zach! What makes him different from the rest of us?" Kendall exclaims "Zach is different. I know now that love doesn't always have to be hard and end in pain. He makes me feel like a real woman and I know that I could trust him. You swore on our love but Zach doesn't have to do that I trust him completely." Ethan laughs "Really Kendall this time it's different you say. It's always different but you need to watch out with us Cambias boys because once we have Kendall Kane Hart we can never go back." Kendall grabs his arm and spins Ethan around but he turns to Michael. She screams and wakes up in the tub. Kendall looks around and realizes that it was just a dream. She reaches for her robe and tries to collect herself. Sitting on the edge to the bathtub Kendall tells herself over and over again it was just a dream.

She walks over to the living room and pulls the curtain back looking at Zach's condo wishing he was there holding here keeping her safe like he said that he always would. "Great Kendall it hasn't been an hour before you left him and now you want to be near him all the time that doesn't sound desperate" she wonders out loud. Why now of all times is she having nightmares about Michael? She shakes it out and laughs to herself "Don't go losing it now girl you need to wow this guy so get it together and make yourself look fabulous." Kendall walks over to her closet and chooses a sexy red Versace number that Zach picked out himself. She smiles to herself remembering the day he brought it over.

_Flashback_

_Zach hands Kendall a box and says "I thought this suited you. It'll make you look like liquid fire. No man will be able to resist." _

She puts the dress on the colors enhancing her bright complexion and she understands now why Zach bought it for her she feels completely sexy wearing this dress that shimmers with her every movement. Kendall adorns her smooth neck with diamonds that were given by Erica at her wedding and grabs her strappy Manolo's and puts them on her feet. Zach knocks on her door at exactly 8pm. She opens the door and says "Right on time Mr. Slater and I would not expect less since you live so close." Zach is taken aback by Kendall's beauty. He just stares at her not speaking. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something." Zach steps forward and pulls Kendall into a long demanding kiss taking her breath away. He puts his forehead on hers and says "Something." Kendall laughs and pulls him into her arms kissing him once again making him wish they didn't have to go anywhere and just spend the night in each other's arms. Zach pulls away and tells her "No Ms. Hart this is our first date and I do expect that you would practice some restraint." Kendall playfully hits him and says "Really Mr. Slater then perhaps you should follow your own advice." Zach grabs her by the waist and draws her close and laughs "We better get going before I can't control myself anymore."

Zach and Kendall arrive at party that is almost in full swing. Everyone is there already and it looks like they were the last to arrive. Zach and Kendall enter the room laughing and in constant contact with each other as if they need to feel each other in order to breathe. "My goodness" exclaims Myrtle "aren't you two fashionably late why even Erica got here half an hour ago!" Kendall walks over to Myrtle and gives her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. She steps back and takes the woman's hand into hers and says "Why Myrtle aren't you looking very lovely tonight." The woman pats Kendall's hand and retorts "I was going to say the same about you my dear. That dress is breathtaking." Zach comes around and says "It's my turn. How are you Myrtle?" Myrtle kisses him on the cheek and tells him "I'm fine you handsome devil I heard about your victory in court. Take a breather son because I believe the worst might be behind us now." Zach takes her hand and places on his arm and escorts her into the party. Myrtle notices the way Zach is looking at Kendall and says "My doesn't that dress makes Kendall look like fire on water. Lovely girl, my Kendall is, always troubled but that's part of her charm wouldn't you say so Mr. Slater? Her passion and that fire that burns in her is what draws strong men to their knees begging for the chance to bask in her presence." Zach responds "Yes Myrtle Kendall is like no other woman I have ever met in my life and probably my next 100 lives. She definitely keeps you on your toes always expecting the unexpected and that's what I love about her." Myrtle smiles and pats his cheek "I just wanted to hear you say it just once Zach" and walks over to say hello to Opal and Palmer.

Zach catches up with Kendall as they make the rounds around the room saying hello to everyone. The whole party is in great spirits and enjoying the food and music entranced by the host and hostess whose passion for each other was apparent. Bianca noticed it the moment they entered the room she has never seen Kendall so happy and Zach so content and relaxed. She pulled her sister aside while Zach was discussing the events with Greenlee and Ryan. Bianca pulls her to the bathroom and locks the door turns to her sister and says "Spill I want to know what is going on with you and Zach Slater." Kendall just smiles. "See that is what I am talking about Kendall. Every time someone says his name, you see him, or even when he just touches you lightly you blush like some school girl in love. Oh my God! You are in love with him aren't you?" Kendall takes her sister's hand into hers and says "Yes Bianca I am. This whole time I told myself that I was married to Zach because I needed him to protect me from love so I would never have my heart ripped out and torn to shreds but as the months have gone by its just……I can't even describe it. He makes me feel like I belong to him and him only and vice versa. He doesn't have to ask me to trust him I just do. Am I making any sense?" Bianca squeezes her hand "You are making perfect sense you're taking like a woman in love Kendall. I'm happy for you. Now mother on the other hand." Kendall stands up and starts to pace the floor "I know she will be our biggest obstacle but I think her and Jackson are starting to warm up to him. I mean they wouldn't be here or even be talking to him unless they were starting to understand him." Bianca stands up and hugs her sister "Even if they don't Kendall you, Miranda, and I will make them understand just what a wonderful man Zach Slater really is." Kendall hugs her sister closer to her and says "I knew that you would understand Binx you always did understand me. I'm glad that you are here." They unlock the bathroom and come face to face with some angry women waiting for the bathroom. They both look at each other and start to laugh. They go back to the party where Kendall looks around the room for her husband but then feels someone tapping her on her shoulder. She turns around and faces Ethan.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay guys but school and work not a good combination.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ABC and AMC

Kendall turns around and is shocked by Ethan's close proximity to her. His smirking face hiding a dark secret. Something has changed with him and she feels it with every fiber of her being. Kendall looks around for Zach but does not see him anywhere. Sensing Kendall's panic Ethan puts his hand on her shoulder when Zach comes out of nowhere and shoves him away from Kendall. "What did I tell you about going anywhere near my wife, Ethan!" Before either men could react Kendall pulls Zach to her side and holds on to his arm for dear life. Kendall feels chilled to the bone for no reason just looking into Ethan's cold eyes. Zach looks at Kendall senses her fear and panic and pulls her into a protective hug. He turns to Ethan "What the hell did you do to my wife?" Ethan puts his hands up and says "I just came to say truce, uncle, white flag whipping in the wind. You win. Kendall I just wanted to give you this as a sign that I will no longer be a menacing factor in your life. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I don't want to ruin your life with Zach with my constant presence." With that Ethan hands her the signed affidavit relinquishing all of his controlling stocks to Cambias Industries. Kendall takes the affidavit and looks into Ethan's eyes again. There's something dark hiding behind those eyes. Ethan is admitting defeat but something in the way he is looking at her she knows that this is far from over and it has only begun.

He quickly looks away and turns to everyone "I know that I have done nothing but cause pain for everyone. I had a real life changing experience today and can assure you I won't be the Pine Valley manipulator anymore." Kendall knows the words are coming out his mouth but she doesn't believe him. She looks around the room and can tell from the looks on everyone else's face that they all don't believe him either but then she looks up and sees a dark figure standing in the balcony. Her eyes widened with fear as the shadows disappear and the light shines on this mysterious figure before her. Smirking at her his dead eyes fall only on her sending shivers up and down her spine. Kendall shaking her head backs away from Zach he turns to look at her. "No, she whispers, "it can't be no no no no no." She starts to shake uncontrollably Zach tightens his grip on her but she pulls away.

Erica steps forward and tries to touch her daughter but Kendall pulls away from her too. "Darling what is the matter." Kendall tries to escape pushing her way through the crowd. "Kendall, Zach screams, "What's the matter?" Kendall realizes that the exit is on the other side of the room underneath the balcony. She looks up again and sees him just standing there. The walls start to close in on her and she has trouble breathing she leans against the wall with hopes of steadying her nerves. Zach reaches her and tries to hold her but she pushes him away from her and screams "Don't touch me!" Bianca rushes to her sister's side and tries to comfort her. Kendall turns to her and says "Bianca quick where's Miranda?" Bianca hold her sister's hand and says "She left with Maggie to go back to the hotel. What's the matter Kendall why are you acting this way?" Kendall grabs her hand "Quickly we have to get to her before he does." "Who gets to her Kendall you're scaring me what are you talking about, asks Bianca. Kendall starts to panic again when she sees the figure at the balcony leaving. "NNOOOOOO! I won't let him get to you again Bianca I won't let him get Miranda I have to protect you. We need to get out of here now!" Kendall starts to tug on her arm Jackson steps forward "Sweetheart who are you talking about who do you have to protect her from?" Kendall starts to cry and reaches for Jackson "Come on Jackson we need to get to Miranda and hide both her and Bianca before he comes again I wasn't able to protect her the first time I need to protect her now!"

Erica gasps for air "Honey are you talking about Michael?" A heavy silence fills the room. Michael. No one has dared to utter that name since he was killed. Kendall soon becomes more hysterical the very sound of his name tearing her soul into pieces. Every memory of Michael Cambias flashes through her mind. She shakes her head trying to rid herself of anything that related with Michael Cambias. Zach steps forward and says in a low whisper "Sweetheart, Michael is gone he's buried. He can't harm you or your family ever again." Kendall pulls on his jacket "No you don't understand he's here I just saw him he was standing right over there." She points at the balcony and everyone turns expecting to see the devil himself staring back at them but there's no one there. Zach turns to her "Darling there's no one there. It's this whole mess it's causing you stress why don't I take you home so you could rest." Kendall roughly pulls out of his embrace "Don't talk to me like I'm a child Zach I saw him I know I saw him he was just there. He's come back." "Honey you saw his dead body you have the autopsy report we had him exhumed and you saw his rotting corpse. He's dead." Kendall looks at the doorway and sees Michael at the door smiling at her. He blows her a kiss. Her eyes grow large with terror. She can't breathe everyone and everything starts to blur together she can't hear anyone anymore and before she knows it darkness comes to claim her again.


End file.
